videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo DS Video/DS Video Titles
This is a list of titles version of the DS Video line. List of titles The following titles and episodes were released in the Nintendo DS Video: List of TV shows *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' **''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' vol. 1 ***"Brobot" ***"The Big Pinch" ***"Granny Baby" ***"Time is Money" **''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' vol. 2 ***"The Retroville 9" ***"Grumpy Young Men" ***"Monster Hunt" ***"Sheen's Brain" *''All Grown Up!'' **''All Grown Up! vol 1. ***"Yu-Gotta-Go" ***"Wouldn't it Be Nice?" *''Avatar: The Last Airbender **''Avatar: The Last Airbender vol. 1 ***"The Boy in the Iceberg" ***"The Avatar Returns" **''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''vol. 2 ***"The Southern Air Temple" ***"The Warriors of Kyoshi" *''Back at the Barnyard **''Back at the Barnyard vol. 1 ***"The Good, the Bad and the Snotty/Escape from the Barnyard" ***"Cowman and Ratboy/Cow's Best Friend" ***"Chez Pig/The Right Cow" ***"Saving Mrs. Beady/The Farmer takes a Woman" *''Cartoon Network Collection **Cartoon Network Collection vol. 1 ***''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'': "House of Bloo's" ***''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'': "The Amazing Kaz-Am" ***''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'': "A Grim Surprise" ***''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'': " Stop, Look and Ed" *''Dinosaur King'' **''Dinosaur King'' vol. 1 ***"Prehistory in the Making" ***"Battle at the Pyramids" *''Disney Channel Collection'' **Disney Channel Collection vol. 1 ***''The Replacements'': "The Truth Hurts" ***''American Dragon: Jake Long'': "Dragon Breath" ***''Kim Possible'': "Cap'n Drakken" ***''The Emperor's New School'': "A Fair to Remember" *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' **''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' vol. 1 ***"Zebra Donkey" ***"Miracle City Workers" ***"Fool's Goal" ***"Enter the Cuervo" *''Eon Kid'' **''Eon Kid'' vol. 1 ***"The Legendary Fist" ***"The Heir to the Fist" *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' **''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' vol. 1 ***"Store Wars" ***"Berry Scary" ***"Who Let the Dogs In?" *''Skunk Fu!'' **''Skunk Fu!'' vol. 1 ***"The Art of Stickness" ***"The Art of Rivarly" ***"The Art of Leaving Them Laughing" ***"The Art of Monkey Launching" *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **''SpongeBob SquarePants'' vol. 1 ***"New Digs" ***"Krabs à la Mode" ***"Roller Cowards" ***"Bucket Sweet Bucket" *''Strawberry Shortcake'' **''Strawberry Shortcake'' vol. 1 ***"Mind Your Manners" ***"Queen for a Day" *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' **''Tak and the Power of Juju'' vol. 1 ***"Woodiefest" ***"Loser" ***"A Shaman's Shaman" ***"The Gift" *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward'' **''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward'' Vol. 1 ***"Future Shellshock" ***"Obsolete" *''Trollz'' **''Trollz'' vol. 1 ***"Best Friends for Life" ***"Five Spells Trouble" *''Viva Piñata'' **''Viva Piñata'' vol. 1 ***"Crocodile Tears" ***"Candiosity" ***"Queen for a Day" ***"A Chewnicorn in the Garden" Movies Very few movies were released on Nintendo DS Video when the line first started to include movies, but there were eventually more released as time went on. They included: *''Barnyard'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Bolt'' *''Cars'' *''Chicken Little'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Curious George'' *''Despicable Me'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' *''Megamind'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Open Season'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Ratatouille'' *''Robots'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Space Chimps'' *''Surf's Up'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Up'' *''WALL-E'' Compilations TBA Trivia TBA Category:Nintendo DS Video Category:Lists